Kongwe
Kongwe is a female tortoise who appears in The Lion Guard. She is the oldest and wisest animal in the Pride Lands. She made her debut in "The Wisdom of Kongwe". She is voiced by C.C.H. Pounder. Role in the series ''The Wisdom of Kongwe After Mufasa talks to Simba and Kion about the wisdom in the Pride Lands, Kion started to think of the wisest animal who could help fight against Scar's evil plans by escorting the wisest animal in Pride Rock so he sends Makini and Fuli to look for Kongwe at Urembo River. At Urembo River, Fuli and Makini are on their way to look discover Kongwe and escort her to Pride Rock in which the tortoise Fuli discovers ''was Kongwe. Makini and Fuli then bring Kongwe in their way to Pride Rock, despite that she walks very slow telling Fuli to be very patient hiding in her shell while Makini and Fuli push her to the canyon gorge with Fuli thinking of a faster way to get back to Pride Rock and the faster way to get to Pride Rock is to choose the path leading to the Badlands albeit to keep an eye out for Makucha where upon encountering him and trying to get past, Makucha suddenly attacks the three. Fuli tries to catch him but is unable to as Kongwe gives her advice to observe the leopard by watching him. Fuli manages to follow the wise tortoise's advice and successfully catches Makucha, making him retreat. Upon doing so, Kongwe feels satisfied of the cheetah listening to the tortoise's advice. Kongwe is later escorted back to Pride Rock where she tells Simba and Kion to be patient on how to defeat Scar. She then explains to Simba and the Lion Guard that good always triumphs over evil. Relationships Friends Fuli Fuli was at first bothered and a little annoyed by Kongwe. But Kongwe tells her that, in order to defeat Makucha she had to observe him when she did that Fuli beat him. Makini Upon meeting Kongwe, Makini is impressed by her wisdom and willing to listen to it. Makini even tried to defend the old tortoise from Makucha, using some moves Rafiki taught her. She also has respect for Kongwe as well. Simba After Kion and his Father talk to Mufasa he knows the wise animal at all of the Pride Lands so he send Fuli and Makini to bring her at Pride Rock. Later she has arrived just in time, he confused what does it means. Rafiki Rafiki knows that Kongwe the wisest animal in the Pride Lands. Later, she arrived at the Pride Rock just in time. Fuli realize she translates means to find the solution. He impressed since she is very wise. Acquaintances Kion Kion and Kongwe are on good terms. Kion introduces himself to her and helps her get to Pride Rock. Bunga, Beshte And Ono Kongwe is on good terms with the rest of the Lion Guard. Enemies Scar Kongwe knows Scar has returned, she thinks how to defeat him her claims "it is the patient animal that eats the ripe fruit" when Fuli who translates for the others by saying that what she means is that they will find the solution eventually. Makucha Kongwe nearly became a meal for the leopard after he spots her and admits that she is a tasty delicacy but is forced to leave by Fuli but later returns, claiming to have waited for to long and is ready to feast. Luckily for the tortoise, her wise words are able to help Fuli defeat Makucha and once she does, he claims to have lost his taste for tortoise. Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Adults Category:Elderly characters Category:Turtles Category:African characters Category:Females Category:Reptiles